


Пока у меня есть ты

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ты хочешь поспать подольше? Плохо. Ты хочешь получить дополнительное яблоко на завтрак? Подумай ещё раз. Ты думаешь, что сможешь регулярно принимать душ, добровольно присоединившись к секте в качестве новобранца? Что ж, удачи. Сегодня утром Майя проснулась, чувствуя усталость и тошноту, и у неё просто не было сил на то, чтобы подняться с постели по приказу Иакова.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Пока у меня есть ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not If I Have You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294398) by [fairgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgraves/pseuds/fairgraves). 



С самого начала Майя заметила, что Иаков относился к тому типу людей, которые ни на шаг не отклонялись от своего графика. Он каждый день просыпался на рассвете и ожидал, что все остальные последуют его примеру. И им приходилось следовать его графику, планам и правилам.

Ты хочешь поспать подольше? Плохо.

Ты хочешь получить дополнительное яблоко на завтрак? Подумай ещё раз.

Ты думаешь, что сможешь регулярно принимать душ, добровольно присоединившись к секте в качестве новобранца? Что ж, удачи.

Сегодня утром Майя проснулась, чувствуя усталость и тошноту, и у неё просто не было сил на то, чтобы подняться с постели по приказу Иакова. Звуки просыпающегося Центра по другую сторону двери спальни Майи убаюкивали её вместо того, чтобы взбодрить. Она даже не заметила, как поздно было на самом деле, пока в её дверь не постучали.

Майя не отвечала, и стук усилился, а затем послышался нетерпеливый голос Иакова:

— Подъём, Финч! Открой немедленно!

Майя вздрогнула и, бормоча проклятия, вскочила с постели. Когда она открыла дверь, Сид проницательно оглядел её с ног до головы и, увидев, что она была в пижаме, злостно сузил глаза.

— Иаков, я действительно плохо себя чувствую. Ты не против, если сегодня я останусь в комнате?

Пратт, стоявший позади Иакова, широко раскрыл глаза. Одно дело просить выходной (что и так считалось неслыханной дерзостью) и совсем другое — заставлять Иакова Сида ждать. В уме Пратт уже просчитал все способы, которыми Майя будет наказана за своё неповиновение.

Выражение лица Иакова ожесточилось.

— Мне плевать, даже если ты одной ногой в могиле. Будешь тренироваться так же как все остальные. А теперь пошевеливайся и оденься нормально.

Майя не сомневалась, что получит такой ответ, но, учитывая то, какой эмоциональной она была в последнее время, это её задевало. Он что, сдохнет, если раз в жизни проявит сострадание? Она бросила взгляд на Пратта, расстроенная тем, что не сможет поговорить с Иаковом без лишних ушей. Майя чаще всего придерживалась графика Иакова, его планов и правил, потому что он был здесь главным, но с тех пор, как она начала с ним отношения, ей перестали нравиться его постоянные указания. Если она сама что-то хотела делать, то без проблем подчинялась. А если нет… Иаков узнавал об этом позже за закрытыми дверями.

Майя вздохнула, смирившись с тем, что приказ выполнить придётся, но посмотрела на Иакова с такой ненавистью, словно бросала ему вызов, а он в ответ пристально смотрел на неё. Одним лишь взглядом он выразил ей то, чего не стал озвучивать перед Праттом. Когда она ответила молчанием, он раздал указания: Майя должна одеться и ждать его внизу у грузовика через пять минут, а Пратт должен принести из кафетерия пару протеиновых батончиков для Майи.

Пратт тут же бросился выполнять приказ, а Иаков на мгновение замер на пороге, с подозрением взглянув на Майю. Когда она отказалась разговаривать с ним (и даже не посмотрела в его сторону), он без лишних слов спустился вниз к грузовику.

***

Пратт вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел её внизу.

— Смотри, что мне удалось достать, — произнёс он, протягивая ей батончики, — сверху они политы тонким слоем шоколада.

Майя не хотела есть, но была искренне благодарна Пратту за то, что он принёс ей именно шоколадные. Слёзы навернулись на её глаза, и она кивнула в знак благодарности. Она не заслуживала такой заботы.

Пратт сел на пассажирское сиденье, на несколько секунд оставив Иакова и Майю наедине. Сид осмотрелся и, убедившись, что никто не обращал на них внимания, произнёс:

— Ты будешь вести себя так целый день?

Майя ответила ему сердитым взглядом.

— Какая тебе разница?

Иаков проигнорировал провокацию Помощницы и мельком посмотрел на её ладонь, в которой были зажаты батончики.

— Ты должна поесть. Возможно, после этого ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

— Сомневаюсь, — небрежно отозвалась Майя.

Иаков стиснул зубы, с трудом сдерживая гневный ответ. Эта женщина явно испытывала его терпение.

— Ладно, поехали. Мы и так потеряли слишком много времени.

Иаков открыл водительскую дверь и занял своё место. Пратт сидел рядом и смотрел прямо перед собой. Когда Майя забралась внутрь, то почувствовала, как болезненно сжался её желудок.

***

Иаков в очередной раз упрекнул её:

— Неаккуратно.

Майя пробежала по коридору, вытащила пистолет и начала стрелять — один, двое, трое мужчин упали на пол — затем завернула за угол, ожидая наткнуться на очередного новобранца с автоматом, направленным на неё, но никого не было.

— Внимательнее, Финч.

Майя даже не прислушивалась к словам Сида, продолжив идти по коридору к открытому внутреннему двору.

— Финч, — рявкнул Иаков, — сосредоточься!

Майя опёрлась о стену рукой, стараясь глубоко дышать. Она уже почти там. Возможно, если бы она завершила все задания, Иаков позволил бы ей вздремнуть вместо обеда. Возможно, ей бы стало лучше.

Её пальцы коснулись двери, когда она услышала оглушительный звук выстрела, и что-то тяжёлое навалилось на неё сзади. Затем включился свет, и Помощница увидела Иакова, который в бешенстве приближался к ней. А что на неё навалилось? Мёртвый парень со штурмовой винтовкой, который теперь валялся у её ног.

— Что это было, Финч? Ты могла умереть!

Мгновение — и её глаза снова на мокром месте. _Чёртовы гормоны_! Когда Майя злится, она должна всё крушить, а не реветь.

— И что с того, Иаков? Будто бы это кого-то _волнует_ , — она выделила слово «волнует» тоном обиженного ребёнка, что было совершенно на неё не похоже. Впрочем, учитывая, что сейчас она была _с ребёнком_ , для неё такое поведение не считалось необычным.

Глаза Иакова расширились в изумлении. Прежде никто не позволял себе так с ним разговаривать. Около десяти человек рядом отвели взгляды в сторону, некоторые и вовсе отвернулись. Они понимали, чем всё может кончиться.

А Майя продолжала:

— Да, я говорю о тебе! Тебе плевать! Я уже сто раз сказала, что плохо себя чувствую и хочу отдохнуть, но ты меня не слышишь!

Сид скрестил руки на груди.

— Что с тобой, Финч? Ты больна?

Он словно издевался над ней, выставляя её сумасшедшей (хотя она и вела себя как сумасшедшая, но неужели ему так трудно один раз дать ей выходной?). И всё равно он был неправ, потому что болезнь тут не при чём. Хотя это уже становилось болезнью — тяжёлое стремление хранить тайну от одного человека, которому Помощница отчаянно хотела всё рассказать. Она знала, к чему приведёт её признание, поэтому избегала разговоров. Она подняла руки в воздух и пронзительно закричала, изрыгая проклятия.

Кто-то ахнул, пребывая в шоке, а на наблюдение за другими реакциями у Майи не осталось времени, поскольку её желудок окончательно не выдержал.

Майя отвернулась от Иакова и попрощалась со вчерашним ужином. К удивлению Финч, Сид просто провёл ладонью вверх по её позвоночнику до затылка и придержал её за волосы, пока её рвало. Окружающие, наверное, были удивлены тому, что он проявил такую заботу по отношению к ней. Да и сама Майя, по правде говоря, удивилась — он впервые сделал это публично.

Когда она закончила, Иаков отдал приказ:

— Пратт, проследи за тем, чтобы этот беспорядок был убран. Я верну Финч в Центр и приеду после обеда. Ясно?

Все кивнули, включая Майю, а затем разошлись. Иаков отвёл её к грузовику, не говоря ни слова, и отвёз домой.

Когда они поднялись наверх в спальню, а Майя направилась в ванную, Иаков заговорил:

— Что с тобой происходит? Это твой способ расстаться со мной? Нарываясь и провоцируя? Я понимаю, что сейчас ты и вправду могла заболеть, но последние пару недель тебя словно подменили, Майя.

— Хватит, Иаков. Я не больна, — Помощница стиснула зубы, осознав, что наконец пришло то самое время для разговора и признания, — скорее всего, я беременна.

— Беременна? — переспросил он. — От кого? — он не стал расспрашивать её дальше, поскольку сам знал ответ: они всегда были осторожны, _за исключением одного раза_ , произошедшего чуть больше двух месяцев назад. Сид отшатнулся в оцепенении и сел на кровать.

Это было в воскресенье. Они возвращались с проповеди Иосифа, но попали в засаду Сопротивления и едва не погибли. Один из участников Сопротивления преследовал их грузовик, пытаясь столкнуть с дороги. Майя выстрелила в водителя, и их собственный грузовик, столкнувшись с вражеским, улетел в кювет и сильно помялся. Однако Иаков и Майя выжили, чего нельзя было сказать о водителе Сопротивления — Помощница всегда была хорошим стрелком.

— Господи, ты выглядишь ужасно, Майя, — произнёс Иаков, не будучи романтичной натурой, — с тобой всё в порядке?

Он выглядел не намного лучше, но для них обоих это не имело никакого значения. Они сразу приступили к действию: начали целоваться, срывать друг с друга одежду, а затем бесцеремонно трахаться прямо на обочине. Тогда они не думали о предохранении; они просто наслаждались друг другом и радовались, что выжили. (А после Иаков шутил, что это потому, что он впервые увидел её в платье)

Всё, что случилось в тот день, было ошибкой и тем, что больше не повторилось. Некоторое время спустя Майя не обратила внимания на задержку, списывая всё на стресс. Но когда начались характерные перепады настроения и регулярные приступы тошноты, она поняла, что ошиблась.

Вопрос Иакова вывел её из раздумий:

— Почему ты не сказала мне раньше?

Помощница вздохнула.

— Ты говорил, что не хочешь детей. И что уже достаточно с ними нанянчился в своё время, помнишь?

И это было правдой: Сид всегда сравнивал свои детские обязанности по уходу за младшими братьями с тюремным заключением. Он сказал об этом Помощнице несколько месяцев назад, когда она даже мечтала стать матерью. Прежде, чем они зачали ребёнка. Прежде, чем она начала подозревать о беременности.

Иаков устало вздохнул и опустил локти на колени. Его голубые глаза уставились на Помощницу, которая опустилась перед унитазом.

— Майя, проблема была не в том, что я заботился о братьях. А в том, что мои дерьмовые родители возложили на меня ответственность слишком рано.

Майя перевела на него взгляд, ожидая последнего «удара». Она инстинктивно чувствовала, к чему он подводит. Знала, что он собирался сказать дальше, но не была готова к тому, какая боль за этим последует.

— А теперь я думаю, что уже слишком стар, — его слова были отягощены тоской. Тем не менее, он продолжал смотреть на неё. Значит, говорил правду, но, к сожалению, не такая правда была нужна Помощнице.

В глазах Майи появились слёзы, и она ответила быстрее, чем успела подумать о собственной бестактности:

— Я в курсе, Иаков, — с сарказмом произнесла она, — ты старый, как динозавр.

— Сэр? — прервал их один из подчинённых, постучав в дверь. — Вера на линии. Говорит, очень важно.

Сид закатил глаза, и Майя не была уверена, кто вызвал у него раздражение: подчинённый или Вера. Не исключено, что оба.

— Не думаю, что это важно. Передай ей, что я перезвоню.

Снаружи было тихо — подчинённый не уходил.

— Она говорит, что на границе Уайттейл и Хенбейн началась перестрелка. Ей нужна Ваша помощь. Пока жертв мало, но ожидается куда больше.

— Чёрт, — прорычал Сид и быстро оглянулся на Майю с болезненным выражением на лице. Будто сомневался, стоит ли идти. Проклятые жертвы, — мне нужно уйти. Поговорим позже.

— Нет. Я больше никогда не захочу говорить об этом, — ответила Майя и снова наклонилась над унитазом, словно её вот-вот должно было вырвать. На самом деле, тошнота уже прошла, но у неё не было никакого желания продолжать разговор и видеть, как уходит Иаков. Ведь как только он уйдёт, мысли о рождении ребёнка исчезнут вместе с ним. Помощница не хотела, чтобы Сид видел её страдания.

— Не делай глупостей! — крикнул ей Иаков из коридора.

***

Ночью Майя валялась в постели, читая журнал «Неделя моды», когда Иаков тихо проскользнул в её комнату. Он был спокоен, с любопытством взглянул на обложку и спросил, может ли остаться. Майя согласилась, однако без особого энтузиазма. Между ними до сих пор ощущалось напряжение, и Сид, прежде чем заговорить, тщательно подбирал слова в уме.

Он поставил какие-то пакеты на кровать и начал в них рыться, раскладывая вещи.

— Послушай, Майя, — он сделал паузу, — я не ожидал, что стану отцом. Я старый. Возможно, _слишком_ старый.

Помощница вздохнула, перебивая его:

— Ты уже говорил, Иаков.

Он на мгновение замер и серьёзно посмотрел на неё, поймав её взгляд своими завораживающими голубыми глазами.

— Я знаю — дай мне закончить. Пусть я _старый как динозавр_ , и всё произошло незапланированно, но я не против того, чтобы стать отцом. Только если матерью будешь ты. Нет. Если ты останешься со мной.

Майя застыла, и её щёки покраснели. Он сказал, что не против? Боже, неужели она опять разрыдается?

Сид положил перед ней маленький пакет и продолжил:

— Я купил тест на одной из остановок. Сделай его, чтобы мы знали наверняка. И когда наши подозрения подтвердятся, начни принимать фолиевую кислоту и витамин D. Это полезно для развития будущего ребёнка.


End file.
